


Movie day

by Mony (Mony_Writes)



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, domestic!sprace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26154451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mony_Writes/pseuds/Mony
Summary: Spot and Race have the same day off. Obviously they spend it together.---300 words of pure Sprace fluff.
Relationships: Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Movie day

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk/prompt me over on my Tumblr @wide-eyed--wonderer !! And, as always comments/feedback are welcomed and appreciated!!

If you’d told college freshman Spot where his life would end up, he would have laughed in your face. 

Not only did Spot have his dream job as a personal trainer, but he had recently been promoted to manager of his gym, which came with a very welcome raise. As well as allowing him to choose his own hours. 

Which Spot was definitely abusing, so he could have the same day off as his husband.

Spot sighed and took a long sip of his hot cocoa, and pulled the blanket up closer around his shoulders.

“It’s my pick of movie this week isn’t it?” Race called from the kitchen, where he was putting together some snacks for the movie. If Spot knew his husband (and he did) snacks meant a whole bowl of M&M’s, chips, and a small bowl of popcorn for Spot. 

“Yep. What are you thinking.” Spot said as Race entered the living room, putting the bowl of popcorn on Spots lap.

“Winnie the Pooh!” 

Spot stared at his husband. 

“Are you joking?” He asked, raising his eyebrow. 

“Nope!” Race skipped over to the couch and plopped down next to Spot, and pulled up Netflix. 

“You’re lucky I love you,” Spot grumbled. 

“And don’t I know it Spottie,” Race leaned over to kiss Spot, and grab the blanket and pull it around himself. He snuggled up next to Spot as the movie started.

“Quit touching me, your feet are cold!”

“You stole my blanket Race!” 

“Well, maybe you should put some socks on!”

“Well maybe my-”

“SHHHH this is my favourite part.”

Spot rolled his eyes at his husband, who was now staring intently at the screen. Spot leaned over and pressed a kiss to Race’s forehead. 

“Love you Race.”

Race turned and grinned at Spot and kissed him back.

“Love you Spottie” 

Spot’s life had not gone how he thought it would, but he wouldn’t change it for the world.


End file.
